


The Past Resurrected

by hellbringer666



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: After the Movie, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fanfic, The Past, Zootopia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbringer666/pseuds/hellbringer666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicks past comes back to haunt his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hidden Truth

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know some of my grammar and punctuation is bad. which is why im glad to have my friend help edit this with me. the future chapters will be better with grammar.

Its 630am in Zootopia’s Savanna, rain is drizzling throughout the town. Next to no cars occupied the street like they normally would, and the unusual weather meant that the public transportation system was shut down for safety reasons. It gave Nick and Judy hope that today would be slow. But they both knew that a little weather never stopped a determined criminal. Rain doesn’t happen very often as the biomes are pretty good about keeping it in check. Since they don’t have a car and the public transports are down, Nick and Judy are forced to walk to the ZPD. Finnick was unable to give them a ride this morning as there was some ‘urgent business’ he said he has to attend to. Judy looked up to Nick who was trying in vain to cover his head so his fur wouldn’t get to drenched. Chief Bogo would have his badge if he showed up looking like a mess again. Judy just sighed and kept walking, knowing that she would be safe with her spotless record covering her. She still worried about nick non-the less. Judy rather enjoyed the rain, she found herself splashing in a few puddles for the fun of it, knowing her clothes would get wet but it didn’t bother her.

“Hay nick?” Judy said to nick attempting to get his attention away from his quickly drenching fur for a second.

“What is it carrots? I’m trying to keep myself mediocrely dry at the moment” Nick said with a worried expression. Judy didn’t mind the name carrots it was when he called her cute among other names that that got on her nerves.

“Why don’t we just call a Zuber? I can cover it” Judy said, sweetly smiling while tilting her head towards Nick as they walk side by side. She knows that nick had spent most of his money on trying to get an apartment, sadly because he is a fox, speciesism is still a problem for him. She felt bad for him but he also has his fox pride, something that his beloved saying ‘never let them see that they get to you’ won’t let him live down.

“Sure, it will give me a head start on drying off at the least.” Nick said shrugging and almost sighing at the relief that he may not have to face chief Bogo again.

“Oh Uhhhh…” Judy was surprised by his answer, she expected a no. her previous attempts to pay for nick went dry as he ‘toughed’ it out. So this newfound acceptance was new to her.

“Well fluff tail?” nick said smirking at the fact that he knows she hates that name. As Nick smirked Judy looked up and gave him a stern look. Not of hatred, but like a mother giving her child a look knowing they did something wrong. Nick continued, “are we getting a Zuber or should I save myself a yelling at by Bogo and head back home?” Nick sounded semiserious because he knew he was on his last limb with Bogo. One more major mess up or defiance and his job is gone. Nick hasn’t been on the force nearly as long as Judy, so he is still on his first year probation period with the ZPD.

“You call me fluff tail so often you might as well take a picture, it will last longer.” she stuck her out her tongue at Nick, Nick smiled wide at the Bunny’s retaliation to his comment.

“Look as much as I would love to take you up on that offer…” Nick said knowing he would get a response, and just as he thought he was cut off.

“HAY!” Judy exclaimed, stopping in her tracks, her nose twitching and foot tapping which caused water to splash hysterically around on the ground before being cut off by Nick.

“But!” Nick proclaimed, also stopping in the middle of the empty sidewalk. “We have to get to work in…” Nick pulled out his phone to check the time. “20 minutes” he said while sliding his phone back into his pocket. Nick kept one of his paws in his pocket while wiping the wet fur out of his eyes. “So let’s stop under this store opening and make the call” nick said curving his body to the left towards the covered awning of the closed store.

Nick and Judy stop under the awning and immediately give a sigh of relief for being out of the rain, nick begins to wring out his fur while Judy pulls out her ICarrot phone to call a Zuber. With shorter fur than Nick she doesn’t have to worry too much about wet fur. But when she pulls out her phone she notices that it’s drenched and won’t turn on, “cheese and crackers mom and dad are going to kill me.” She remembers ruining her phone before when she was younger, but this time she isn’t in BunnyBurrow. There, is the only place she can get her phone replaced because she is still on her parents plan, and hasn’t switched to nicks plan yet. Switching to nicks will be much cheaper for he,r and her parents. she remembers looking at her parent’s phone bill, and with 200+ siblings you wouldn’t actually believe how reasonable their bill is. Mainly because almost everybody but Judy and her parents have flip phones. BunnyBurrows cell carrier’s gives ‘large family’ package deals, and half of their bill is actually from Judy and her parents with their smart phones. “Nick can I borrow your phone? I must have ruined mine when I hopped through those puddles.”

Nick gave a smug look to Judy, but inside he was also worried, now she has no phone for outside radio communication. “Here you go…fluff tail” he said with a condescending attitude. Judy raised an arm ready to hit his, but she swiped the phone from his hand instead. She clicked on the phone icon which brought up a recent call history list. It was filled with unknown/blocked calls as of recently in the last 2 days.

“Nick…?” she said with a worried tone in the back of her voice. “Who keeps calling you from a blocked number?” her left foot begins to tap in anticipation and worry, water that still covered the ground got splashed around by the repeated motions of her foot, she looks up to nick hoping to hear a good explanation.

“Oh Uhh…” Nick said, stumbling on his words before regaining his posture “I don’t know Judy, they have just been calling recently, nobody is ever there when I pick up.” Nick said raising his shoulder, hoping the answer was satisfactory. But nick knows the little rabbit well and the look on her face says she doesn’t buy it.

“Nick!” Judy’s voice stern and commanding “who is calling you?” her foot still continuing to tap as she tried to think of an explanation of her own to calm herself down. “Nick, what are you trying to hide from me?” Judy’s voice still stern but being forced to get a bit louder as the rain begins to thump louder against the ground and overhead awning as it picks up. She steps closer to nick, their less than a foot apart from each other with Judy on her toes as she points the phone at nick. “Don’t lie to me”

Nick puts his hands up in a visual defense of this verbal accusation, “I don’t know carrots, I promise.” Nick said, but his usual witty voice seemingly absent from the response. Nick puts his arms down and his hands back into his pockets as he fake shivered. “Can we please drop it and call the Zuber? I am freezing.” Nick mocked his teeth chattering together, hoping to steer the conversation to work.

“Fine” Judy said stomping her foot, splashing water all over causing nick to wince a bit, she started dialing the Zuber’s number. Judy was pissed and right to be so, nick had just obviously lied and attempted to drop it when normally he has been pretty open with her. She sighed letting it go… for now. After a minute on the phone with the Zuber she said “thanks” and hung up the phone. Sighing, her eyes fluttering, not wanting to relinquish the phone as she had so many more questions.

She reluctantly handed the phone back to nick. Nick noticed the hesitation to let go of the phone when he took it back. Her paw jerking back to her side in anger. “Shit” he thought “I’m going to have to be more careful.” The rain had definitely picked up. hitting hard against the concrete, and drowning out even some of the cars that drove by. He hated hiding stuff from Judy. she was his partner and they had to have trust. But… the main problem is that she is something he isn’t. 

She is innocent.


	2. "I wanted to protect you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Zuber ride to the ZPD doesnt get very far

Rain is continuing to downpour, the rain being the only sound filling the inside of the Zuber. Nick and Judy are parted from each other. An invisible wall with barbed wire sat between the two. Normally the two are chipper and chatty, but this car ride was void of such conversations. A dull sadness lingered over Judy. She sat with her head leaning against the doors inner armrest. Ears hung low, her mouth curved into a scowl and her arms crossed in righteous indignation. Nick attempted multiple times to cheer up Judy and push the gloom over her head away, but his attempts were left in vein. Nick tried to joke, make faces, and even sing to try to make her, make him stop. Judy continued to look up, and out of the window. The Zuber being a bigger vehicle, so her much smaller demeanor meant she couldn’t properly see out the window. None the less she still stewed about how Nick had betrayed the trust they had. They were not dating, but the trust they shared was the thing she cared about, and it meant the most to her. She was always open with nick. She even told nick about Gideon Gray, and what he had done to her when she was younger. Something only her parents knew about until then. She couldn’t forgive him for this treachery.

Nick, desperate for some form of emotion other than anger out of her, said “hay Judy…” Nick was cut off by Judy.

Judy’s ears shot up like a rocket, and her paws slamming against the seat. “NICK!” she screamed a blood curdling scream. Nick jerked in the opposite direction, his arms shooting up to his chest. Both hands covering his mouth. Nick had never heard Judy scream with meaning in her voice. Judy jumped up and stood on the seat, wobbling a bit from the movement of the car. Her eyes began to glaze over, and Tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes. She spread her legs for balance, and pointed a finger at nick. “You lied to me, you…”

“But carrots…” Nick cut off Judy, but Judy cut Nick off.

“NO! You can’t talk your way out of this one nick” she sniffled. her voice beginning to crack, but she attempted to stay strong without breaking down. “I know you lied to me nick, and I’m going to give you one more chance to make this right.” She said walking over to nick with her finger still pointing to him. Grabbing his tie and pulling herself close to Nick. Nick putting his hands down from his mouth. He was still in shock from this outburst from her. Nick had made her mad in the past, but that was mainly over little stuff, but this, this is on a whole other scale. This was personal, and he had hurt her deeply. “Who…keeps…calling you?” she said. Her head faced his chest, but she had her gaze up to nick. Her nose twitching, foot beginning to tap. Hoping to hear the truth.

“I…” Nick began but stopped. Judy looked up, tears fully formed in her eyes. The tears began to stream down her face, adding to water already in her fur.

“I…I can’t…” Nick said defeated. Lowering his head closing his eyes, and just waiting for her reaction.

Judy slammed her paws into his chest. Grabbing his ZPD shirt, and shaking him wildly. She screamed “WHY!? WHY WON’T YOU TELL ME THE TRUTH!?” Her voice broken and choppy. Tears streaming at full force down her cheeks, and onto nicks still wet shirt. Her ears flopping around with the motion of her jerks. “I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, WHY WOULD YOU…” she stopped mid-sentence. Eyes widening. Her ears shot up, and she covered her mouth with both paws. The streaming tears stopped, and turned to hot red blushing on her cheeks. She couldn’t believe the words she just let slip out of her mouth.

Nicks jaw dropped as his expression turned from shame, and sadness to disbelief at the admittance of love that she just obviously let slip past. His paws dropped to his side. Judy had said she ‘knew she loved him’ right after the bellwether case, but that was more of a joking manner. This… this was said with passion, and heart behind it. This was no joke. Nick raised his paw towards Judy, and said “Carrots…”

“Stop the car.” Judy said. Backing up away from nicks outstretched paw. Her ears flopped behind her body, and arms going limp against her sides.

“No wait, Carrots…” nick exclaimed. Using his arms to prop himself up, and lean over towards Judy. The car stopped, and before nick could continue she opened the door, and hopped out splashing the water covering the ground. Judy was immediately pelted by the unforgiving rain. Tears once again forming, but hard to see from rain coating her fur. Judy began down the sidewalk. Nick hopped out as well. He didn’t care about his fur. Judy was all he could think about. He caught up to Judy, and starting Following behind her. “Please hear me out” Nick said. His voiced raised to ensure she heard him over the rain.

“You had your chance nick, and you blew it” she said, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. Nick stopped a couple of feet behind her. Judy crossed her arms again while turning around. The rain blatting her face, but tears till obviously flowing. The expression on Judy’s face was that of a quandary. She wanted to hate him so much, but she wanted to hold him almost more. That phone though. Every time she thought of that phone, and the secrets it held from her. No, it wasn’t the phone that held the secrets… it was nick. Her rage for him was already at a boiling point, but now it was about to tip over.

“You don’t understand why I cannot tell you Carrots” Nick leaning forward with paw outstretched. A look of heartache on his face. “I want to protect you” Nick says bringing his paw back and covering his heart with it.

“PROTECT ME!” Judy freaked “you are lying to me. You foxes are all the same,” but stopped and immediately regretted her choice of words. His head tilted down. His paws formed fists at his side. Judy’s ears perked, she tilted her head to the side a tiny bit, her ears began to slowly lower, and her eyes changing from anger to remorse. She was waiting for the insults to fly from Nick, but non came. She took a step forward reaching out, and saying “nick I didn’t mean that I’m…”

“I’m just another fox…” nick repeated in a low tone. Judy feeling her heart break at the repetition of her overly cruel insult. They stand there for a few seconds, but it felt like hours. Tears began to stream down nicks face. “I’m just another fox…” he repeated yet again.

“Nick…please…” Judy got within inches of Nick. She reached out touching his shoulder.

Nick pulled away, and took a step back from Judy. He couldn’t believe what she had just called him, and after what she just admitted to him. Nick slumped. His willpower, and resolve to not let them see they get to you. Was broken. Judy dropped to her knees. The water splashing, and her knee pads absorbing the impact of the drop. She held herself in her arms crying in an upright fetal position. She heard something clank in front of her. She hesitated to look up. With her eyes blurry from the intense crying, and rain she wiped her eyes multiple times to see that what had dropped. She looked up, but Nick was gone. His footsteps concealed by the rain, and the sound of her own grief racked sobs. Looking back down she gasped at the item on the ground inches in front of her. She brought both hands back up to her mouth, and she cried harder than ever. The shiny piece of metal laying on the ground that had dropped.

Was Nick’s badge.


	3. Unbelievable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy searches for Nick but gets sidelined by a "Special Hunt" agent named Sammy

It has been a week since the fateful morning that nick left his badge behind. Nobody has heard from, or even seen Nick. Judy was a nervous wreck. Her nights were next to sleepless. The only time she slept was when her body made the decision for her. Lots of people questioned the fox’s disappearance with all the cameras everywhere, but he was a con artist at heart, and hiding was his specialty. Judy had Finnick on a daily checkup, as he was the closest friend Nick had that she knew of. Judy was out half of her shift just looking for Nick, and the other half watching the street cams looking for him. Chief Bogo was not happy with her time consumption on the fox, but that fox was an officer, and that officer was missing. If anybody was going to find him, it was her. So he gave her permission to use all resources at hand to find him. Which truthfully, wouldn’t have stopped her if he told her no, so it was easier for both of them this way.

Judy was sitting in the traffic camera room which doubled as a boiler room… It was a boiler room. She sat, clicking through all of the cameras from the Savannah to the tundra looking for signs of nick. “Hay Hopps” a light female voice from the radio that is planted on the desk exclaimed. Judy normally didn’t have a radio, but checked one out in case of an immediate update from another officer in the field. Judy recognized that voice, it was Sammy. She preferred Sammy instead of her full name, Samantha. She’s a female ocelot. Sammy was just a few inches taller than Judy if you didn’t count Judy’s ears. Her uniform was very similar to Judy’s, but her vest was a full plate carrier with Level 3A body armor (.357 SIG to .44 magnum). The heavier carrier slowed her down compared to Judy’s level 2A body armor (9 mm to .40 S&W), but She was on the “special hunt” unit. That unit which encountered a lot more dangerous, and likely violent criminals, were required to wear such vest at all times. The unit was created by some CIA agent named Jack Savage. That’s all she knew about the task force, and the agent at the time sadly.

Judy didn’t want to take her eyes off the monitor in case she missed nick, and hoped that Sammy didn’t know she had a radio with her. “Hopps, I will find you if I have to” Sammy said suggestively over the radio again. Judy knew her tone of voice, Sammy knew where she was. Sammy used that same tone of voice when she had a fugitive that thought they could hide from her. Bad mistake for them, and it would be a bad mistake for Judy to continue to ignore her.

Judy exhaled slowly and held down the radios speak button “this is Hopps.” She said letting go of the button. There was a beep that followed her release of the button. A second of silence.

“HOPPS!” she said over exaggeratedly. The radio almost screeching, even at the half volume she had it at. “Want to meet me somewhere to eat?” Sammy asked. Judy did not trust Sammy’s honeyed voice.

Judy gave out an annoyed breath. Sammy knew what Judy was doing, all of the task forces knew. So… what is the ocelot’s angle? Judy wondered. Judy knew that she wasn’t going to get out of this though. So Judy held down the speak button “Ungu-Latte’s in 30?” Judy asked, releasing the speak button. Judy waited a few seconds for a reply

“10-4 good buddy” Sammy replied back.

Judy still didn’t know what the ocelot was playing at, and it caused knot to form in her stomach. Something wasn’t right. Maybe she was just being too cynical. Sammy was always nice to her, and wasn’t the first person to offer to buy drinks or food. Judy’s stomach growled at her with ferocity. She looked at the monitor one more time searching for nick. No luck. She stood up, and left the monitor screen. In her mind, she was also leaving nick behind.

The Unga-Latte café was just a few blocks away so Judy walked. It was a simple looking café, indoor area where the baristas got the drinks made, a generic outdoor sitting area with tables and chairs, and a colorful umbrella on each with red and white stripes to block the sun. The sitting area was surrounded by a black metal picket fence. There was one row of 3 tables outside, and Sammy was sitting in the middle. She waved at Judy when she saw her approaching. Judy approached the table, and she sat down on the padded metal chair opposite of Sammy. The tables they sat at were ‘smaller mammal’ size, so they sit next to perfect in them. Sammy had already ordered them drinks. Sammy ordered herself a simple iced tea, and she ordered Judy a carrot cake latte. Stereotypical, but she liked them.

“How is one of my favorite rabbits?” Sammy asked. She sounded younger than she was. It was weird, almost like the voice was disembodied.

“It’s been a long week to say the very least” Judy said with a deep exhaust of breath. Judy hunched over with her head in her hands.

Sammy noticed Judy’s eyes continuing to scan the surrounding street. Without a doubt she was still looking for nick. “Do you want to talk about it with me?” Sammy asked tilting her head slightly to the side.

But right before Judy was about to speak a barista came up to them with their drinks. The barista was a young vixen, couldn’t be more than 20 by Judy’s guesstimate. “Here you go you two” the vixen said while setting the drinks on the table.

“Thank you” said both Judy and Sammy to the vixen.

“Of course, and if you need anything else just holler.” The vixen said before turning around and heading back inside.

Judy sighed, and took a sip of the ice cold drink. Sweet, and tastes like carrots. The taste was like heaven to her empty stomach. A smile cracked on her face as she set the cup down.

“Glad to see you enjoyed it. Nobody has seen you smile in a week” Sammy said before taking a sip of her own drink. After the drink she set the ice tea down on the coaster. “So Judy?” Sammy said, obviously relating to her previous question.

Judy’s eyes glazed over as her head went back into her hands, and shaking her head slightly. Her ears lying flat against her back. “A whole week of searching, and I can’t find him…” her voice was croaking trying to continue. Her head lowered against the table with hands wrapped around her head. Looked like she was sleeping almost, but Sammy could heard the wheezing in her breath.

“Judy, I didn’t come here just for a drink” Sammy said tapping the drink in her paws. “They wanted to tell you in a more formal matter but…” she trailed off.

Judy’s head raised up. Her ears perked and nose began to twitch in wonder of what she meant. “Then why are you here? And who is they?” Judy asked, fear beginning to set in her voice in wonder of what they may have found out about nick.

“The CIA, and I was able to convince them to let me, tell you…” her voice trailed again, but Sammy regained her posture and continued “to drop your search for the fox, Nick Wilde” she said with her head lowering knowing what was about to come.

Judy’s eyes widened in disbelief, as couldn’t believe her ears. The people who were helping her, are now telling her to stop. Her foot began to thump the floor rapidly. “Why? What did you find out? What…” Judy was cut off by Sammy’s paw shaking in the air getting her to stop.

“The board has put Nick on my list Judy” her voice turned a very low tone as she lowered her hand to the table.

THEIR LIST! Her expression turned from questioning to horrified. Judy’s mind turned to mush as it attempted to go to hyper speed, and figure out what was going on. ‘The list’ was the Special Hunts name for hit list. That seemed like a harsh term for it, but that’s basically what it was. If somebody was on that list, they’re to be brought in under any means. Any Means. Those two words circled Judy’s brain. Judy’s voice went low and shaky “what did he do?” the words choked out, as she clenched her shaking fist. The next word out of Sammy’s mouth, was one she never thought in a million years she would hear that nick had done.

“Murder.”


End file.
